triagexfandomcom-20200213-history
Shouji Sato
Shouji Sato (佐藤ショウジ, Satō Shōji) is a Japanese manga artist who does hentai and non-hentai artwork. He has also published various dōjinshi under the pen name Inazuma. He is the former assistant of mangaka Koushi Rikudou, the creator of the popular manga series Excel Saga. Biography Shōji Sato is a Japanese artist and writer of several manga series. He be was born in Kyuushu, Japan and still lives there. Some of his earliest works have included erotic doujinshi under his pen name Inazuma. He specializes in a salacious style of sexy women, heavy fan service and amazing detailed drawen Guns/Vehicles etc. One of his earliest mainstream series was the little known series Futari Bocchi Densetsu. The series was published by Shōnen Gahōsha in their Young King Ours publication and earned him an award for rookie of the year. Though, for unknown reasons this series was unfinished and went on an indefinite hiatus after the release of the first volume in December of 2004. In 2007, Shoji would team up with Daisuke Sato for what would be his largest mainstream hit to date, Highschool of the Dead (HOTD). The series was serialized by Fujimi Shobo's Monthly Dragon Age magazine. Daisuke was the author of the story and Shoji did the design and artwork for the series characters. The success of this series led to the Highschool of the Dead anime series that began in July 5th 2010. He was credited as the series original concept artist and even performed a voice for a zombie in Episode 8. On top of illustrating for the manga, he has also created art specifically for merchandise in the series. Among these items are the Saeko Busujima OPPAI Mouse Pad, a BITCH-CUTIE Pillow Cover, and a Saya Takagi BUKKAKE Pass Case for the Highschool of the Dead Secret Box. He also drew alternate covers for the Highschool of the Dead DVD/BD in Japan. On top of his work on HOTD, Shoji has worked on other manga series. There was the two volume Fire Fire Fire manga that he both wrote and illustrated, and it was published by Shueisha. This series was more of a lighthearted adventure series in the tradition of shonen mangas of the 90's. The next series was titled Triage X and was published by Fujimi Shobo's Monthly Dragon Age. In 2015 Triage X got an Anime, which is going to have 10 Episodes + 1 OVA. He also published a Artbook, which includes Illustrations of Highschool of the Dead, Triage X, Fire Fire Fire and some of his old Drawings. The Artbook was released in Summer 2012. Works *''Futari Bocchi Densetsu'' (ふたりぼっち伝説) (2004; Shōnen Gahōsha; 1 Volume) *''Gakuen Mokushiroku'' (学園黙示録 HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD, Highschool of the Dead) (2007—2011—Hiatus-2013—Hiatus; Fujimi Shobo; 7 Volumes), illustrator *''Triage X'' (トリアージX) (2009-ongoing; 11 Volumes- ; Fujimi Shobo) *''FIRE FIRE FIRE'' (トリプルファイヤー) (2008-2010; 2 Volumes; Shueisha) *''FIRE FIRE FIRE:'' Black Sword (2013-ongoing (at the moment in a hiatus); Webmanga; G''rakunomori) *Artbook:'' *''Satō Shōji Artworks. Gakuen Mokushiroku Highschool of the Dead & Triage X. Lightning Pop.'' (佐藤ショウジアートワークス　学園黙示録　ＨＩＧＨＳＣＨＯＯＬ　ＯＦ　ＴＨＥ　ＤＥＡＤ＆トリアージＸ　ＬＩＧＨＴＮＩＮＧ　ＰＯＰ, 2012, Artbook) es:Shōji Satō